This invention pertains to an improved foot rest assembly of a type for easily mounting "floor boards" to a motorcycle wherein the "floor board" provides a relatively broad, elongate member disposed alongside the motorcycle together with means permitting the "floor board" to be folded upwardly toward the motorcycle to prevent damage thereto.
Heretofore means for mounting "floor boards" on motorcycles have typically involved elaborate supporting structure carried beneath and across the motorcycle so that the supporting structure itself becomes a significant investment, addition of weight and bulk, and provides problems attendant thereto.